Lost and Found
by SakuraBlossom58
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha betrays Kagome and she gets seriously injured? If she dies, what will Inyuasha do with the guilt? And then what'll happen? Who will Kagome run to? KagSessh
1. lost and found

Her feet took her along the familiar path to the familiar tree. The god tree stood just above her, its large green leaves bathed in moonlight. Unfortunatly, Kagome hadn't come here to enjoy the scenery. She hadn't even ment to come here at all, but fate had other plans. She sat at the base of the tree, silent tears streaming down her face. Inuyasha was such a bastard, she couldn't even begin to discribe it. There weren't enough words in the universe to desribe what he was, including words from her own time, 500 years in the future. What she had just witnessed kept swimming infront of her eyes, blurring her vision with even more tears.

_Kagome ran through the woods, trying to get away from the monster that was attacking her. The snake demon slithered in and out of the underbrush, making it impossible for her to know its location. She wished Inuyasha was there to save her, but he was out hunting, and she didn't want to draw more attention to herself by calling for him. Not that negleting to call for him would fair her any better. Suddenly she tripped, the offending root sticking out and cutting her leg. She laid sprawled on the ground, panting from her fruitless run. She looked around wildly for something she could use to defend herself with, and her eyes fell on a broken branch that was at least a yard and a half away from her. She scrambled over to it, knowing that it was her best shot against the demon. It had already broken her bow, and unfortunately, that was her only weapon._

_She spun around, and channeled as much purification energy as she could into it. The snake demon was closer than she expected, and before she could plunge the stick into the goddamn thing, it sunk its poisonous fangs into her shoulder. Almost as a reflex, she shoved her makeshift sword into its stomach, and the scream of agony that followed made Kagome cringe. Any demon within a hundred miles would have heard that. Half demons too. With that thought she set off to find Inuyasha, ignoring the blistering pain in her arm as the poison spread. _

_She soon found Inuyasha, but he wasn't alone like she'd hoped. He stood in the center of a clearing, with Kikyou wrapped in his arms, oblivious to the outside world. Unfortunatly, he heard Kagome's cry of pain and smelled her tears. He tore himself away from Kikyou and sniffed the air, turning around completely to where she had been standing moments before. Her scent was still there, but it smelled wrong. Suddenly he relized what the problem was. Kagome was injured, he could smell blood and poison, and the blood was hers. He followed the scent._

He found Kagome on the ground, either unconious or dead, he shuddered to find out which. The Shikon no Tama was in her outstreached hand, she had been keeping it safe since they completed it and killed Naraku few months ago. Bending down, Inuyasha scooped her up into his arms, not bothering to note that her heart was still faintly beating, and took off to see Keadae.(is that how you spell it?)

Keadae's hut was in turmoil, everyone was pacing the floor, cursing, and being violent. Everyone except Kagome, who was the object of all the stress, and Keadae, who was trying to tend to Kagome but was having trouble in the crowded hut. Finally she had enough. "OUT!" she bellowed, and everyone scrambled out of the hut as fast as the could, tripping over each other in the process. Normally she wouldn't have yelled, but nobody would have heard her otherwise. And now that they were gone, she could fix Kagome.

A few hours later Keadae came out of the hut and handed the Shikon no Tama to Inuyasha. Everyone looked between it and the hut. "Is- is she okay?" asked Sango, already knowing the answer. Keadae wouldn't have given Inuyasha the Shikon no Tama if she was. Keadae shook her head sadly. "There was too much poison in her body, and by the time I got there it was too late." A pained silence fell over the group, Songo and Shippo sobbing silently, and Miroku looked like he had just been informed that his wind tunnle was back. Inuyasha stood there in stunned disbelif. Kagome couldn't be gone, she just couldn't! He pushed his way passed Keadae, who looked at him in surprise, and entered the hut. He saw Kagome, lying on the floor of the hut, and it was painfully obvious that she wasn't breathing. He fell to his knees beside her and stared at her lifeless form, wishing that she was still there with him. He'd give anything for her to live, even his own life.

Suddenly the jewel started glowing, and an image appeared infront of him. Two mikos walked up to him, and one was easily recognizabe. "Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out, over joyed to see her. However, when he ran forward to embrace her, she moved out of the way. Hurt and confused, he looked at her, and he saw pain on her face, a pain that was so obviously caused by him. "Kagome i'm-" he was cut off as she shook her head. "Sorry?" she asked. "And just how sorry are you, Inuyasha? Certainly not sorry enough to stay away from her." He stared at her. "I'm sorry enough to use the jewel to bring you back! Isn't that enough?" Suddenly the look of pain on her face was gone. In its place was a look of hatred and betrayal. "You're not sorry, you feel guilty. You're doing this to save yourself the guilt trip." He growled because he knew it was true. He felt responable for her death because he wasn't there to protect her, so he was bringing her back to life to rid him of the guilt. "Whatever your motives, your wish is selfless, wishing another back to life. Therefore, she shall return to the living world. However, some one must take her place, and it must be done willingly." said the second miko. Inuyasha gulped. He didn't want to die. But he was the only one who would be able to switch places with her. "I will." he said. And with those two words their fates were sealed. She'd return to life and he would follow the other miko,(and in case you havent guessed its Midoroku-i think thats how you spell it), to hell.

Kagome slowly turned her senses on. She distinctly remembered being dead, so where was she now? Heaven? Hell? Limbo? Or was that dream with Inuyasha in it real? Had he really died to let her live? It didn't seem like some thing he would do. She slowly opened her eyes, ready for the worst. What she saw made her heart wrench in pain. Sango and Miroku sat holding onto one another, crying. The sound of their sobs seemed abnormally loud, but she passed it off as a side effect of her just returning to life. She could also hear Shippo crying in one of the far corners of the hut, and her mothering instincts took over. She had to get to her kit. She sat up, and was surprised to find that she was in no pain. Everyone in the hut looked over to where she sat, hearing the noise. Everyone stared, and Kagome figured it was because she had already been pronounced dead, and her being alive was a miracle. "Okaa-san, is that really you?" asked Shippo. "Of course it is, Shippo-chan!" Kagome replied enthusiastically. "Inuyasha wished on the Shikon no Tama and brought me back to life!" Then she froze, remembering what the conditions were. She gulped. "Ano... where's Inuyasha's body?" They all looked at her, wondering what they should tell her. " Ano... we buried it." Shippo finally said. "We were going to bury you too, but Keadae noticed that you were alive and breathing wile Inuyasha was dead in the floor." Kagome nodded. Then a thought struck her. "If you knew that I was alive, why did you look so surprised when I woke up?" Everyone deemed it fit to stare at her again, and this time Sango broke the silence. "You've been sleeping for a few days now, Kagome, only about three but still, and so we havn't actualy spared you alot of glances. And, well...you need to look in a mirror." Kagome glared at her. "I know running, fighting and dieing all in the space of two and a half hours isn't good for your physical appearence but I can't look that bad Sango!" Miroku cracked up laughing and Shippo launched himself into Kagome's arms, laughing in relief. "Come on Kagome, let's go take a bath, Kami knows you need it," Said Sango, and Kagome glared at her, half tempted to smack her upside the head.

The hot water felt good on Kagome's tired mucsles, however, she wasn't as tired as she knew she should be. This, too,she passed off as being a side effect, telling herself she'd feel it later.

Later came and she still felt as lively as ever. She couldn't sleep when it was time to go to bed, so she waited until everybody was asleep and then got up and left, walking out of the village. When she got to the edge of the forest she took off running, hoping that that would calm her down. Unfortunatly, all it seemed to do was exilerate her even more. She coulden't ever remember running this fast, not even when she was on Inuyasha.(not like that you pervs you know what i mean) Suddenly she stopped, but even though her feet weren't moving, her body was. She came crashing down face first, and since it had rained earlier that day, in mud. Spluttering curses she walked to a nearby stream and jumped in, not worried about getting wet. When she climbed back out again she was mud free, and completely soaked. She shook herself like a dog, and then wondered as to why she did it. Bending over to look in the stream to make sure the mud was completely gone, she froze. The face looking back at her was not her own. She looked behind her but saw no one there. She looked in the water again and saw the face of the stranger staring at her again. She moved her hand to her face, and the stranger did the same. She tugged on a piece of her hair, wincing when she pulled to hard, and the stranger did the same, also wincing. Kagome reached to the water, to touch the figure, and her hand went through the surface, creating ripples on the water. It was then that Kagome could come to only one decision. The figure was her. This concluded, she studied her new face. Markings much like Sesshomaru's were on her face, only they were purple, not magenta. She had a star shaped crescent on her forhead and small but extremely sharp, pointed fangs. Her ears were pointed as well, but her eyes and hair had stayed the same. She pushed up her sleeves and looked down to see that she had markings running up her arms. She glanced down and noticed that she had markings on her legs as well. Curiosity led her to wonder where else she had markings. Suddenly she relized something. She had a tail! It was completely black except for at the tip, which was a light grey. It wasn't very bushy or poofy, it was more like a tabby cat's tail, only it was a solid colour and not striped. The end simply looked liked it had been dipped in paint. It was obvious to anyone that she was a youkai, but she didn't know what kind. Oh well, she'd find out in the morning. With that settled, she ran off, back to the hut.

The next morning, Kagome woke up and found Shippo with a fever. She quickly tried bringing it down from a burning 115 degrees, but she was unsucsessful. Nothing she nor Keadae did helped him. They buried his body next to Inuyasha's, and Miroku said a prayer. Sango tried to comfort Kagome, but Kagome didn't want comforting. She took of into the woods to seek sancuary.

It seemed Fate didn't want her to have sancuary, however, because as soon as she sat beneth the god tree someone else just _had_ to come and annoy her. This was just not her week. "Who are you? And why are you crying?" Kagome looked up through her tears and saw a little girl that she recognized instantly. "H-hello Rin-chan," Kagome said, quickly drying her tears. She didn't want poor Rin to have to face facts like death at such a young age. Rin's eyes widened. "How do you know me?" she asked, and Kagome coudn't help but smile at the girl's curiosity. "I'm Kagome, do you remember me? It's been awile since I ran into you and Sesshomaru-sama." Rin looked at her for a second. "But you don't look anything like Kagome-sama. You look more like Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome started laughing at the possiblity that she looked anything like Sesshomaru. "You- think I look- like Sesshomaru?" she managed to ask through her laughter. "And what, preytell, is so funny about that?" Kagome couldn't stop laughing. "I'm female and your male and she said I look like you. That either means that I look like a man, or you look like a woman. And I most definitly look female." As she said this she cracked up even more at the thought of Sesshomaru being a girl. This is what she thought the scenario would play out as.

_' So...you're a... girl?'_

_' Yep.'_

_' And exactly when did you find this out?'_

_' Yesterday.'_

_' Oh?'_

_' Uh huh.'_

_' How exactly did you find out?'_

_' I was taking a bath and then I was like, Oh my god are those...?!!'_

She laughed even harder at that thought. Before she relized what had happend she was pinned against the tree she had just been sitting under. "You are extremely annoying, and this Sesshomaru does not like annoyances." Sesshomaru's cold, clear voice rang through the clearing. Kagome just rolled her eyes, a gesture that did not go unnoticed. " You think I cannot kill you." It was a statement, not a question. "I have no doubt that you could, but I also know that you wouldn't with young Rin around." Sesshomaru growled. "Rin can be easily taken care of." he said. "Rin, I saw a flower field not too far away. Jaken will take you." A pointed glare at Jaken sent him scurrying over to Rin, grabbing her hand and darting out of the clearing. Kagome laughed. "You find that funny?" Sesshomaru asked her menicingly. "Yes, actually, I do." She replied, a large grin on her face. This was fun! He groweled again. "Do you have a death wish woman?" he asked menicingly. "That depends," she said. "Are you taking requests?" He growled, not liking the feeling of confusion that quickly overcame him. "No." He was quiet for a minute. "Why do you wish to die?" he asked, finding he disliked ignorance fairly quickly. "Why should I tell you?" she asked. "You really don't care, and I don't feel like relaying my story to a brick wall.'' The anger was clear in her voice, anger and pain. He didn't no why, but he felt something he hadn't felt since his mother had died. He felt pain. Angry that the youkai was causing him so much pain, he crushed her neck further into the tree. "Why do you wish to die?" he repeated, and was only further angered when she grinned. "You do relize that threatining my to kill me to find out why I wish to die isn't really going to get you anywhere, right?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly in anger. She was taunting him! "Okay, I guess i'll tell you." she said, her grin broadening. "But you have to ask nicely." He stared at her. She couldn't be serious. How wrong he was. She didn't say anything, and niether did she. They stood there for a long time, waiting to see who would crack first. Suddenly he growled. "Tell me." he said, and was horrified when he found that even to his own ears he sounded desperate. Growl growing ever louder, he crushed her againt the tree again. "Sesshomaru, we've already been through this. Killing me isn't going to get you answers." He continued glaring at her, trying to think of something else he could do to get the information. A wicked idea formed in his head, and he slowly maved his hands to her shoulders. Traling kisses along her neck, he couldn't help but smirk when he felt he shudder. Then, following the same path as he had with his kisses, he ran his tounge along her skin, and she was unable to supress a moan. Before he could stop himself he growled in pleasure, answering her moan. She relaxed against him, and then, relizing what she had done, tensed up again. "Sesshomaru," she moaned trying to protest and finding herself almost completely unable. His lips fell on hers, and suddenly he relized that his plan had backfired on him. He was completely unable to pull away, and he heard his inner beast growl with pleasure.


	2. About that

Rating: T(may go up in future chapters)

Thanks for the reviews! I would love to get more! I'll try to update as often as I can, but I do have to go to school.unfortunatly Anyway, on with the story!

He slipped his tongue through her parted lips, exploring her mouth ferverently. She did the same to him, even though her common sense was telling her not to kiss the man who was threatening her life. A noise in the bushes made them part and turn to see who the intruder was. A female fox walked through the clearing, ignoring the two youkai. She looked behind her as she walked, and a small kit came out, following his mother without hesitation. They looked so much like Kagome and Shippo had, and Kagome's eyes filled with tears. Sesshomaru turned to her, and made a soft questioning noise. He heard his beast wimper, distressed that the female it had instantly become attached to was distressed. He let go of her, despite his beasts protests, and let her sink to the ground. Crouching down, he heard what he had wanted to hear all along. She was explaining why she was crying, and why she wanted to die. "My k-kit's dead, and it's m-my fault. H-he had a fever...I couldn't bring it down. I c-couldn't save h-him..." the rest of her sentance was lost in tears. Whatever self controll Sesshomaru had flew south for the winter as his beast took over, the combined sight and smell of it's intended onna's tears sending it over the edge. Swiftly, Shesshomaru moved and picked Kagome up, seating her on his lap and then moving his back so it was against the tree behind them. Rocking her back and forth and wimpering softly in simpathy and understanding, he attempted to calm her down. After a while her tears subsided, and she nuzzled his neck, thanking him in a very dog- like manner. He licked her cheek, and she sighed contentedly when his rough tongue passed by the corner of her mouth. She felt her youki slip in and take over, but she didn't mind. She could still hear, feel, and see everything that was happening. He kissed her again, hungrily this time, and her encouraging wimper sent shivers down his spine as he deepend the kiss. They broke apart when they heard a gasp. Turning to see who had intruded, they saw Sango and Miroku standing on the edge of the clearing, staring at them with a combination of shock and horror.

Noise in the bushes caught their attention and they all turned to see Rin and Jaken. "I'm sorry Milord! This imputent wrench would not stay in the flower fields," Jaken said. He was going to add more, but then he heard growling. Looking to the sound, he saw none other than Kagome.(Who was, by the way, still sitting in Sesshomaru's lap.) " Don't talk about Rin-chan like that," Kagome said, her voice deadly soft. "Sesshomaru-sama, is Kagome-san going to be Rin-chan's new Okaa-san?" asked Rin. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, who just gave him a look that said, 'it's up to you'. "Rin, go with the nice tajia and houshi. I'll come get you when it's time to go.(he called a tajia and houshi nice! Where is our beloved Sesshy-sama's head?) Sango and Miroku cast worried glances at Kagome, and when she nodded at them, they took Rin and walked back to the village, glancing behind them every once in awhile to check on Kagome and see if she changed her mind.

As soon as they were out of sight, Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "Do you wish to come with Rin and I?" Kagome looked unsure. "I..." Sesshomaru didn't think this was a good sign. "What's wrong?" he asked, concern evident in his voice. " I'd love to, but... this is where Shippo's grave is, and my friends...and I don't even know if I can go home now that the jewel is gone." Sesshomaru gave her a quizzical look. "Why would you need the jewel to get home?" Kagome frowned. She had forgotten that Sesshomaru didn't know that she was from the future. "Ano..." she chewed on her bottom lip, wondering how to word it. "Well, i'm not really from around here." Hopefully he would take that and let it drop. Unfortunatly, inuyokai had quite a sense of curiosity, and she had just perked his. "I gathered that information from your indecent attire. However, I would still like to know where exactly it is that you do call home. Perhaps I should talk to the village leader about how your incredibly revealing kimono's attract powerful taiyokai." This said, he nipped playfully at her neck. She smiled at him, but then her face fell serious again. "I'm not sure that you'll belive me," she admitted. "Try me." The challenge was clear in his voice, and she inwardly smiled at this. "Alright. Do you belive in time travel?" He rose an eyebrow. "I'm from the future, actually, i'm from 500 years in the future. I was pulled through the Bone Eater's well on my 15 brithday, because Mistress Centipede wanted the Shikon no Tama, which was in my body. I soon found out that the only way I could travel between my time and now was by the use of the Shikon no Tama. Now that it's gone I don't think i'll be able to get back home. A completely true and horridly unbeliveable story." Sesshomaru just stared at her. "You're from the future?" She bit her lip and nodded. "I told you that you would't believe me." He just shook his head. "I belive you. Are there alot of yokai in the future as well?" Kagome shook her head. "The aren't alot. The've been killed off. Even the kind ones. There are still some but not many." Sesshomaru sighed. "You smell like a human." he stated. "I know you used to be human, but your scent was much better than that of a normal human. You smelled of innocence and love, of kindness and intellect. You smelled like lilys and roses,and jasmine and lilac. You still smell like that, but other scents cling to you now. Most are of the tajia and houshi, but one is the scent of an InuTaiyokai. Why?" Kagome looked at him. "Why what? Why do I smell of and InuTaiyokai? Well, I'm an inuyokai and..." She trailed off, relizing that she had no idea why she smelled like a taiyokai. "I don't know. Maybe if the well works I can see if my mother knows anything..." Sesshomaru smiled at her. "Well, let's go see if the well works. Want to race?" With that he pushed her off of him, grinned at her, and then took off. She followed close at his heels.

CLIFFIE! Well I hope you liked. If you want me to update just give me a review. Sorry if there are spelling and grammer issues, my spell check doesn't work, so I had to fix em manually and probably missed some.

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...unfortunatly sniffle haha you don't either!

(Sesshomaru): '' wow, talk about mood swings. is she jacked up or something?"

(Kagome): "no, she's PMSing."

(Inuyasha): "hay, why aren't i in this story?"

(Kagome and Sesshy): "you are, youre just the bad guy.''

(sakurablossom58): " correction: dead guy."


	3. Interruptions

rated T(may go up in the future)

I just relized exactly how many spelling errors I have, and I completely apologize. I'll try to be more carefull, I know that stories with grammer and spelling errors are hard to read. Well, I suppose I should let you get back to the story now, ne?

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha, though I wish I didsob

Kagome was surprised to see that she could keep up to Sesshomaru. In fact, she almost surpassed him in speed. _'wow,' _she thought. _'this is faster than Inuyasha. Then again, he was only a hanyou.' _She was drawn out of her musings when she ran into something solid. That something solid crashed forward, and made an oomphing sound. Kagome fell flat on her ass and made a similar sound, only more feminine. Sesshomaru stood up and turned around, about to yell at her for her impudence, but the words died in his thoat when he saw her. Raven hair, windblown and tangled, falling softly over her shoulders, pale skin shining in the midday sun, and purple markings stark against said pale skin. He felt his throat constrict in sudden desire, and he quickly looked away, hoping to quell the feeling of lust by avoiding looking at her breathtaking beauty. Unfortunatly, he found that her scent was just as enticing as her looks. And not to mention that he had good hearing, and her panting after the run was giving him less than appropriate thoughts. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the images, but only succeded in making himself dizzy. He mentally slapped himself, but that didn't help either. "Are you alright, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked suddenly. She had seen him shake his head, and she was curious as to why he did it. "I'm fine," he said, and much to her amazement, and his horror, his voice came out husky. Kagome stood up and walked over to him. He most certainly was not fine, she could tell that from his voice. She had heard Miroku sound like that before, when he asked Sango if she would bare his children. She had asked Sango why his voice had sounded different, and she turned a bright shade of red and explained. Kagome remembered laughing about it then, but now she wasn't so sure it was funny. Actually, she found that it actually aroused her. She cursed mentally. Sesshomaru could probably smell her arousel, as she could smell his.

He did smell her arousel, and was about to say something when he felt her hand on his cheek. He looked at her, and forgot what he was going to say immediately as another wave of lust overtook him. Kagome smelled his lust, and found that it was acompanied by her own. Suddenly she found herself against a tree, Sesshomaru holding her up. His lips were on hers, his tongue ravaging her mouth. She moaned into the kiss, and his answering growl sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. His only hand gripped her waist, and for a fleeting second she wondered what he could do with that hand. The thought didn't last long though, actually, no thought did. All rationalities were lost in a haze of lust, pleasure, and love. Kagome felt her youki take over. _'Wait a minute shouldn't I be in controll_?' she protested.** No,** her youki responded. **You don't know what to do.** '_And you do_?!' **Yes, I am your instinct after all.** Well, she couldn't argue with logic. She let her youki take over then, because it had a point, and just concentrated on the blissfull yet pained feeling. Blissfull because it was easing some of her lust, and pained because it was making her lust increase. Desire pooled in between her legs, and she gasped as she felt him rub aginst the inside of her thigh. And considering the fact that her legs were wrapped around his waist and the hem of her skirt was hitched up to her waist, and that she had on silk underwear, the feeling was almost as if there was nothing seperating him from her. She wimpered, and it wasn't a wimper to tell him to stop, oh no. It was a wimper to tell him that she was more than ready for him to take her. He desperatly wanted to take her, to make her his and only his, but a noise in the bushes inturrupted them for the THIRD time that DAY. This time, however, it was Kaede who walked into the small clearing. "Lady Kagome!" Kaede exclaimed. "What are ye two doing?" She had thought that Sango and Miroku were joking when they told her why young Rin was with them. Their exact words were, 'Rin is going to be staying with us for a little bit.' When Kaede had asked why, Miroku said, 'Kagome and Sesshomaru are getting to know eachother better.' That was when Rin had piped up and said, 'Kagome-san is going to be Rin's okaa-san, and Sesshomaru-sama is going to be Rin's otou-san!' Kaede hadn't really belived it, so she went to find Kagome to see if they were right. And guess what she found.

Kagome sighed. _It seems that everyone is trying to interrupt us, it's getting on my nerves. But why do I even feel this way about him? I barely know him, and most of the times we've met he's been trying to kill Inuyasha and vise versa. _**Kami woman, do you need everything spelled out for you? I have chosen him to be your mate, as his youki has chosen you. **_Isn't that a little difficult? I mean what if our rational minds refuse while our youki agree? _**That could happen, but it didn't. You two excepted eachother right away.** Kagome growled inwardly, knowing her youki was right. "Kagome," Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru and Kaede looking at her. She made a questioning sound. "I asked you a question," said Kaede. Kagome frowned. "You did? I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Kaede looked at her strangely. "Why didn't you hear me?" Kagome blushed. "I was talking to myself." Sesshomaru snorted, barely surpressing a laugh. He knew that Kagome meant that she was talking to her youki, but was certain that Kaede didn't. Kagome looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and Kaede just stared. "I'll be on my way, then," Kaede said, and the minute she was out of eyesight, Kagome and Sesshomau both growled. "I suppose we should get going." Sesshomaru sighed. "Alright, you do have a point." He leaned forward and caught her lips with his, and she kissed back with just as much passion. When they broke apart, they both were panting. She smiled at him. "Oh, and Sesshomaru?" "Hmm?" "There are alot of girls that walk around in kimonos like this, and I don't know if any are going to be at my house. So you have to behave." He grinned at her, a mischievious look in his eyes. "Does that mean I can't seduce you infront of your family?" His question got the desired effect as she turned bright red. "Sesshomaru!" He laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. Before we go, though, you need to decide of you're coming with me, so we can tell your family. I can bring you here anytime you need to visit Shippo's grave and or go home for a little while. And we can visit the tajia and houshi whenever you need, well, within reason." Kagome smiled at him. "Yes, i'll come with you. But you have to behave infront of Rin. We don't want her asking us questions like, 'Where do babies come from?' and, ' What's sex?'." Sesshomaru smirked. "Of course, dear, of course." Sesshomaru moved and let Kagome down, and they walked over to the well. Sesshomaru scooped her up into his arms, and she looked at him strangely. "If the well doesn't work, I don't want you to get hurt when you hit the bottom." Kagome nodded, liking the feeling of being in his arms to much to argue that she wouldn't be hurt because she was a youkai. He jumped in, and a purple light swirled around them.

They landed back on the well floor and Kagome looked up. Seeing a rooftop instead of the blue sky, Kagome grinned. "It worked!" Sesshomaru jumped out of the well and landed softly infront of the door. Setting Kagome down, he noticed her scent change. Excitement and nervousness, as well as relief, hovered around her. "What's wrong?" Kagome turned and looked at him. "My family hasn't seen me since I turned into a youkai, and i'm afraid they won't like it." Sesshomaru frowned. "They won't mind. Kagome, they love you. They'll be happy that you're alive, they won't care if you're human or not." Kagome looked at him uncertainly. "And what will they think of us?" Sesshomaru didn't have an answer for her. "I'm sure they'll be happy as long as you're happy, love." She nodded, but still seemed unsure. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. After a few minutes she pulled away. "Alright, let's get this over with." Sesshomaru nodded and smiled at her. Kagome turned around so her back was against his front and opened the door. The putrid air that came into the wellhouse made them cover their noses with their sleeves. "I had no idea it smelled so bad here." She said, her words muffled by her sleeve. Sesshomaru nodded. "Let's go inside you're home, it might smell better in there." Kagome didn't respond with words, instead she lead him out into the sunlight of the shrine grounds.

Quickly making her way to the door, she slid it open and motioned for him to go inside. He walked in, and looked around curiously. There was some sort of box in an open room that had images flashing in a confusing dissaray, and the scent of food coming from another room off to his left. Kagome walked in behind him and started pointing things out. "That's the living room, the strange box is called a television. To your left is the kitchen, and," she pointed to a staircase he hadn't seen before, "That stairway leads to my bedroom, a bathroom, and my little brother Souta's, bedroom. Over there," once again she pointed to somewhere he hadn't previosly acknowledged, a hallway, "Is where my mother's room, my grandfather's room, and a bathroom are." He looked at her. "You have two bathrooms?" Kagome smiled. "Grandpa can't climb the stairs very well because he's so old, and it's hard to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night when you're half asleep and have a dark staircase to go down." Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome caught someone's scent coming towards the door, and she looked out the window. She saw a young man in a navy blue school uniform walking up the steps to the house. "Oh shit, it's Hojo!" Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow. "Hojo?" Kagome looked panicked. "I'll explian later. Right now, we have GOT to hide!" She grabbed his hand, looked around wildly, and opened the hall closet door. She shoved him in, and dove in after him, just as a knock came on the front door.

Quickly shutting the door behind her, she and Sesshomaru were plunged into darkness that a human would find impossible to see through. "Kagome, what's going on? Why did you shove me in this closet? And who is Hojo?" Kagome made a face as the knocking persisted. "I'll tell you later, ok? And i'm sorry I shoved you in. Now please be quiet!" Kagome opened the door a crack to see her mother letting Hojo in. "I came by to give this to Kagome, it should help her measles go away. Is she well enough for visitors?" Kagome's eye twitched._ Measles?! Kami! _**Well, atleast it's better than rickets.**_ True. I'll have to keep you around._** Not that you could get rid of me anyway.** Kagome rolled her eyes at her youki, and then tuned back into her mother and Hojo's conversation. "...ell enough for visitors." Hojo looked dissapointed. "Alright. Maybe some other time then. I'd best get going. Make sure Kagome gets that." Hojo turned and left, much to Kagome's relief. Just then Sesshomaru moved and 'acidentally' bumped Kagome, who went sprawling forward. Kagome's mother jumped. "Kagome dear, what were you doing in the closest? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Kagome scowled. "Sorry Mum. I was hiding from Hojo." She heard Sesshomaru laughing, and her scowl grew. "Dear, who else is in the closet?" asked her mother. Kagome chose to ignore her question, but answered it at the same time. "Sesshomaru..." she said diving back into the closet, and acidentally shutting it behind her. She pinned him down, straddling him. He smirked at her. "A bit ansy, are we? You know, I rather like this posistion." Kagome scowled at him. "You did that on pupose!" she accused. "Yes, I did. I wanted to see how you'd react. And I must say, this is far more pleasureable than what I had thought. She scowled at him, and was about to retort when her youki decided to pipe up. **Oh, come on. You have to admit that you like this position. Seems rather erotic, doesn't it?**___Be quiet you. I'm suppost to punish him, not pleasure him. _**To each his own. I think pleasuring him would be an acute form of torture actually, if you do it right.**___I'm listening. _**Pleasure him just to the point of release, and then stop before he comes. Nobody likes to be teased, especially in sex.** Kagome smirked wickedly. Now _that _was an idea. "What are you thinking?" Sesshomaru asked, not really liking the look on her face. "Wouldn't you like to know." she said, surprised to find her voice husky. A female sounding version of Sesshomaru's voice earlier in the field. He looked at her with an amused expression on her face. "So you are ansy. Don't worry, we can fix that. Though you did say that I can't seduce you when we're here..." Kagome face turned red. "Sesshomaru! My mother can hear you!"(hey, it rymes, LOL) Sesshomaru's smirk grew more pronounced. "I know," he said. She bent down and pressed her lips to his, desprate for him to shut up. His hand found it's way to her waist and her hands were on either side of his head, holding her up. Kagome's mother opened the door to the closet then, and light spilled on the couple. Kagome's mother rose an eyebrow in a very Sesshomaru-like manner. "Kagome, dear, would you care to introduce me to your friend?"

Sorry, but I decided to stop here. I wasn't going to because it would be evil, but that made me want to do it even more! Besides, it seemed like a good spot to stop. You know, I really didn't mean to put that ryme in there, but after I reread it I found it hilarious.


	4. Sesshomaru's lucky day

Rated M for mature content.

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha(man, saying that each chapter is getting annoying)

Kagome's face turned a nice shade of pink. "Hi Mom...Um... This is Sesshomaru." Mrs. Higurashi's gaze landed on Sesshomaru. "Hello. What was that I heard about seducing?" Kagome's face went from pink to red. "Mother!" she cried out in shock. "What dear? I'm concerned for your well being." Kagome shook her head extreamly fast, and managed to make herself nauseated. "Good kami, Mom! Do you know how embarrasing you are?" Kagome's mother smiled. "I do my best, love." Kagome made a face. "Mum, if you insist on having this conversation with Sesshomaru, then I insist my being in the bathroom taking a LONG bath." Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Go grab your bathing supplies, dear. We'll see you when you get done." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, and he smirked. "Run along then, love." Kagome sent him a look that said, 'you are pure, unadultured evil,' and hightailed it upstairs. Mrs. Higurashi rounded on him. "Now, what is your relationship with my daughter?"

Kagome relaxed into the hot water. Closing her eyes, she felt completely at ease. No Inuyasha to tell her to hurry up and get back to the Fudal Era, no emminent death looming over their shoulders, nothing amiss in the world. Unless the coldest, most powerful InuTaiyoukai sitting in your living room and talking to your mother about your personal affairs with said InuTaiyoukai counted as amiss. She grimaced. She would have so much explaining to do it wouldn't even be funny. Not that it would be either way, but hey. Sighing, she started washing her hair. She rinsed her hair out, dunking underwater to make sure the soap was completely gone, and then came back up. She looked around and found her body soap, it smelled like cherryblossoms, and it was her favorite. As she was rinsing off the last of the suds, she heard a cry of, "WHAT?" and hoped that Sesshomaru could calm her mother down long enough for her to get dressed. The last thing she needed was her mother storming in while she was naked. Getting out of the tub, she quickly dried off, listening for sounds the whole time. _Shit._

Her mother opened the door with Sesshomaru right behind her. Kagome quickly wrapped the towel around herself and yelped in indignation. "Sesshomaru! Why didn't you stop her?!" she asked angrily_._ "I didn't want to hurt her," he replied. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU TURNED INTO A YOUKAI? AND WHY THE _**HELL**_ ARE YOU PLANNING ON MATING THIS _**BASTARD?!**_" The last word was practically screamed. Kagome covered her ears in self-defence. "Mother, calm down. I was going to tell you when I was finished with my bath, I was unsure of how to tell you. I am going to mate him because I love him, and he is not a bastard." Sesshomaru and Mrs. Higurashi were staring at her. "What?" She looked down and noticed that the towel had fallen off of her when she covered her ears. "HOLY SHIT! SESSHOMARU, STOP STARING AT ME AND TURN AROUND BEFORE I PERMENTLY DISFIGURE YOUR FACE!" Sesshomaru did as he was told, an amused smirk playing on his lips. "Really Kagome, who said I was staring at you?(technically i did but im not part of the story now am i? srry, shuttin up) She growled. "Goddamn it Sesshomaru, I think i'm going to take my youki's advice on the best way to punish you." Sesshomaru smirked. "Do you really think that wise? Your youki is the one who suggested our mating, do you really think it would give you advice on how to punish me?" **Yes. Especially when I would get something out of the deal. Though something about the strongest Taiyoukai to ever live squirming helplessly beneath me turns me on.** Kagome snorted, horridly surpressing a laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked, turning around. She shrieked. "Sesshomaru!" He turned back around and grinned. He had gotten to stare at her naked form twice in one hour, and they weren't even mated yet! All he could think was, 'when the hell did I get lucky?'

Sitting in the living room, Kagome sighed. "Mom, I have something I need to ask you." Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter and nodded. "Why do I smell like an InuTaiyoukai?" her mother visibly tensed. "Well, dear, you see, your father was an InuTaiyoukai. He was ruler of the Eastern Lands. My father, Lord of the Northern Lands, wed me to him. After I had you and I was pregnate for Souta, your father was killed in battle. A powerful miko sent us to the future to keep us safe, and sealed the well afterwards. I thought that the well would never open up again, and I was very surprised to find that you had been dragged through on your 15 birthday." Kagome stared at her. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" she asked. Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "I didn't think you were old enough to know. Now I know better." There was silence in the room for a few minutes as Kagome thought about this. "What about Grandpa?" She finally asked. "He really is your grandfather, my father actually. He came with us because he wanted to make sure we were safe." Kagome nodded. "Kagome," Sesshomaru said softly. She looked at him. "We should be getting back. Your friends are no doubt wondering what we got up to that is taking us so long. Rin can be quite a handful." Kagome smiled. She knew that Rin was hyper, and hyper plus child always equaled trouble. "Yes, you're right." Turning her attention to her mother, Kagome smiled. "I have to go Mom. I'll come by to visit soon." Kagome's mother nodded, and with that, Kagome was gone.

(Meanwhile in Fudal Japan)

"What is taking Kagome so long?" Sango cried in despair. Miroku smirked. "She's probably getting more _familiar_ with Sesshomaru." He said, stressing the word familiar. Sango reached up and hit Miroku on the head. "Not infront of Rin. Do you want Sesshomaru angry at us because his ward is asking him questions about sex? Kami knows I don't." Miroku shook his head. "No, you're right, we shouldn't let Rin know of these things." Suddenly Rin came bounding over to them. "Know about what, Miroku-san?" Miroku looked like a deer caught in a headlight, so Sango decided to make the coverup story. "We weren't going to let you know about the flower field that is over there, but since you caught us, we should probably let you know." Rin brightened up considerably. "Okay! Can you take Rin-chan there?" Sango smiled, glad that the child hadn't caught her lie. "Of course Rin. Coming Miroku?" Miroku grinned. "Of course, Lady Sango. You need to have a strong man accompanying you for protection. The fields are not a safe place for two beautiful woman to be alone." Rin blushed and giggled at the compliment and Sango hit Miroku again. Rin looked at her curiously. "Why did you hit Miroku-san, Sango-san?" Sango glared at Miroku and said, "I don't like getting compliments from him." Rin looked at her curiously but didn't ask any more questions.

In order to get to the fields, you had to go through the forest, following a winding and well used path. Normally there weren't any youkai in the forest, Inuyasha had cleared it out, but once in awhile a stray youkai would come along. It didn't happen often but when it did the youkai normally kept to itself. Unfortunatly, today the kamis themselves seemed out to get Sango and Miroku. A rustling noise in the bushes caught their attention, and both Sango and Miroku sensed a demonic aura. It wasn't very strong, but it was strong enough for them to know that the youkai would be able to kill them easily. They took a defensive stance, positioning themselves around Rin. "What's going on?" she asked. Sango answered, never breaking her eyes from the direction that the aura was coming from. "There's a youkai, and we're not sure if it's friendly." As soon as she finished the sentance, a kitsune burst into the small clearing that they were standing in.

The kitsune surveyed them cooly. "I'll be taking the child with me, now," she said as her eyes landed on Rin. Sango and Miroku formed an even tighter circle around her. "I'm sorry, but you can't have her," Sango said. Miroku shot her a look. She was acting like a mother protecting her child. Turning to the kitsune, he asked, "Why do you need her?" The kitsune looked at him, testing his scent for his intentions. He didn't want to harm her, but he would if he had to. He was almost like... "Are you this kits father?" Miroku looked at her in surprise. "No, I'm not. I am, however, very protective of her. So I ask you again. Why do you need her?" The kitsune smiled ruefully. "Revenge." she stated simply. With this one word, Miroku and Sango tensed up, resuming their battle stances. "I'm afraid you can't have her," Miroku said. The kitsune's smile grew. "You think you can stop me? I'm stronger than both of you put together. I could kill you in a heartbeat." Sango glared at her. "Then you're just going to have to kill us, because you are NOT getting Rin without a fight." The kitsune smiled. "Have it your way." She jumped at Sango, and Sango held up her boomarang, blocking the attack. The kitsune used fox fire to burn through the wood, and then punched Sango, who fell to the ground unconsious.(they're fighting a full blooded demon, remember?) Blood was pouring out of her nose, and it was obvious that it was broken. Miroku blocked an oncoming attack with his staff, and then the youkai did something that Miroku hadn't been expecting. She bent forward and kissed him. He stumbled back. "You're trying to kill me, not seduce me, remember?" She laughed. "I really don't know. I like you. You've got spunk. And brains. Unlike that slut over there." She motioned to Sango's still form. "Don't talk about Sango that way," he said, coming to his wife's defense. "Oh, you are attached to her. I see." She sighed. "Now I have to kill you both. Pity, really, we would have made a cute couple." With that she punched him in the stomach, and he doubled over in pain. She puched him again on his back, and he sprawled on the forest floor. She brought her foot to his back, and stepped on him, pushing him further into the forest floor. He cried out in pain.

Suddenly she was stradling him. "Leave her and come with me, I'll give you a life worth remembering," she wispered seducively in his ear, sliding her frame along his. He gasped as he felt her lips on his neck. "That's right. I can make you feel things you've only dreamed of feeling." Her hot breath on his ear made him shudder. "N-not infront of Rin!" he managed to gasp. She smirked. "Why? Her young, innocent mind should be surrounded be the thought that she will die a virgin, and in order for her to think that she must know what sex is." Miroku gaped at her. "She's only a seven year-old!" Her smirk widened. "All the more reason." Miroku looked over and saw Sango's still form, and Rin kneeling next to her and trying to stop the bleeding. "No!" he said suddenly. "I love Sango!" Her weight was removed from his body, and he looked up to see her looking at him with dissapointment. "Oh well." And with that she knocked him unconcious. The last thing he remembered hearing before the blackness that was clouding his vision consumed him was Rin's scream of fright.

All right, I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short, and that it took awhile to update, but school's been hectic and this seemed like a good spot to stop. I'm making this up as I go, so i'm sorry if it's a bit confusing. Ja ne, i'll see you next chapter!


	5. Rin's Capture

Hey. Sorry its been so long. My laptop bit the dust and i didnt want to write on the desktop because i've got very little privacy. DISCLAIMER: i dont own Inuyasha, or the characters of said anime. I do, however, own the plot of the story.  
Rated M for mature content and possible lemons.

Kagome and Sesshomaru heard a scream at the exact same time they arrived in the well. At first they weren't sure if they had only imagined it, but then it came again. Sesshomaru, who had saved Rin plenty of times from all manner of things, tensed. "That was Rin!" His voice was ergent. Kagome responded in much the same tone. "We need to go save her!" They looked at eachother, and a cord of understanding despair sparked between them. They ran off at a brisk pace, following Sango, Miroku, and Rin's scent. They came to the place where the battle had been fought. The motionless bodies of her friends made Kagome freeze with fear, until she saw that they were breathing. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "We have to get them back to Kaede." Sesshomaru looked at her. "We have to find Rin." Kagome looked pained. "I know. I need to make sure their ok, though." "Alright. We'll take them as fast as possible and come back in a few minutes." She nodded, looking a bit relieved. "Alright." Pretty soon they were running back through the forest, passing the spot where the battle had taken place and following Rin's scent deeper into the forest.

They soon came to a cave. It was pitch black inside. Kagome shivered. There was a powerful aura coming from inside. Nothing Sesshomaru couldnt handle, but certaintly something that could easily beat a human or lesser youkai. It was a wonder that Sango and Miroku were alive at all. Sesshomaru looked at her. "Are you alright?" She nodded. "Yes, Im ok. Im just very frightened." His youkai screamed at him to comfort her, and he wanted to so badly, but they had to go save Rin. "It'll be alright, my love." She grimaced. "I hope so." With that they walked into the cave.

They were immediatly met with darkness. The aura was almost overpowering. A thought struck Kagome. "Can Rin feel demon auras?" Sesshomaru looked at her. The same thought must have occured to him. "No, thank kami." As they ran, it slowly became lighter. Soon they were standing in the middle of a cave. Rin was tied to a rock a few feet away. Kagome could see the demonic barrier pulsing an evil red light around it. "Kagome-san! Sesshomaru-sama! Thank goodness your hear. Please help Rin-chan!" Kagome ran over to her, with Sesshomaru right behind her. Sesshomaru went through the barrier. Kagome hit a brick wall. Frustrated, she glared at the red pulsing sheen. She was an Inutaiyoukai, why on earth couldnt she get through? Then she realized that while she was a demon, she was still able to purify things. She was still part priestess. She used to consider being a priestess an honor. Now it was only a burden. Sesshomaru looked between Kagome and Rin. He didn't know what to do. His inner youkai didn't know if it should stay with its onna or save its pup. Kagome growled. "Go get Rin, Sesshomaru. Save my pup." Sesshomaru nodded and went to untie Rin.

Kagome felt a hand grab her around the waist, pinning her arms to her body. She tried to scream, but a hand covered her mouth. She felt herself being dragged away and saw Sesshomaru and Rin getting smaller. Not much smaller, but noticably smaller. She wondered vaugely why she hadn't sensed the demon come up behind her, because it was definately demon. She could have fought off a human. A gag replacecd the hand over her mouth, and ropes replaced the hand on her waist. The last thing she saw before her captor knocked her out was Rin juming into Sesshomaru's arms.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	6. Shippo's long lost relative

Okies guys, Im doin pretty good! Here's another Chapter. And so quickly too! Aren't I just a miracal worker?  
DISCLAIMER: I do not, unfortunately, own Inuyasha and crew.(Man, wouldn't that be sweet)  
Rated M for mature ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru looked around, trying to find Kagome. She had just wandered off while he was untying Rin. His beast was screaming at him to find his mate. He knew, though, that once he turned his back on Rin, something would happen to her as well. He would not let his pup get hurt. Suddenly, a demon appeared out of nowhere. She was a small but powerful kitsune. Sesshomaru could feel the power eminating off of her. This was the deamon that had stolen Rin. She probably had Kagome, too. His eyes turned red and he snarled at her. "What have you done to my mate, fox?" She gave him an amused glance. "That was your mate? I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. I tied her up and knocked her out. She smelled like a human, I figured she was." Sesshomaru's figure flashed, wavering between human and giant dog. "YOU KNOCKED HER OUT?!!" The kitsune smiled unconcernedly. "Yes. And tied her up. By the neck." Sesshomaru had her by the throught, dangling in the air. "WHERE IS MY MATE!!??" He roared in her face. She smiled. "I don't think I'll tell you. I think I'll let her suffocate. That's how you killed my mate, after all. An eye for an eye, is that not what they say? A mate for a mate. You cost me my kit too. I was planning on costing you yours." Sesshomaru stared at her, his beast screaming for him to kill her and save its onna and pup. But his rational mind had to know. "Who was your mate? Who was your child?" Her eyes filled with pain. "He was the most amazing mate a kitsune could ever desire. It's the loss of our kit that I mourn more, though. His name was Shippo. My poor little baby." Sesshomaru froze. "Shippo?" he asked hesitantly, hoping he hadn't heard her right. She turned angry eyes to him. "See!? You do remember!" She was almost hystarical. Sesshomaru looked at her, suddenly seeing Kagome crying over her deceased kit. Shippo. "I remember him. But I didn't kill him. A fever did." She looked up at him. "LIES! I SAW you kill my husband! I passed out from grief and when I woke up Shippo and my husband's body were both gone. You killed them and then took their bodies somewhere! I remember! Your hair wasn't as long or as soft looking, and you where wearing a red kimono, but it was you! There where purple markings on your face and everything!"

Sesshomaru stared at this kitsune, crying her heart out over something that had happened years ago and had nothing to do with him. It was Inuyasha the wrench was after. The poor demon. She couldn't even have her revenge. Inuyasha was dead. Sesshomaru was tense, he knew time was running out for Kagome. "Listen. It wasn't me that killed your mate. It was Inuyasha. He is my half-brother and I hate him terribly. He looks alot like me. Your kit was alive and well until about two days ago. He became ill and had a terrible fever. He died from being overheated and dehydrated. And the woman you just tied up and are strangling to death is the woman that's been taking care of him and trying to help him find his mother all these years. Inuyasha is dead." The kitsune laughed. It was a deranged, frightening laugh of a madman. "You mean to tell me that if I had been two days earlier on kidnapping your pup, I would have found my kit?" When Sesshomaru nodded, she just laughed even harder and started to cry again. "I- I was that- that close to fin- finding my kit?! Life is certaintly ironic, isn't it?" Sesshomaru frowned impationately. "Where is Kagome?" She looked up. "Who?" He shook his head, annoyed and out of patience. "My mate!" Her head dropped again. "Oh. She's at the back of the cave. You won't be able to miss her."

Sesshomaru picked up Rin and they ran to the back of the cave. Kagome was indeed there, and she was indeed dangling by her neck. Sesshomaru cut the ropes and caught her in his arms. She looked like she was barely breathing. Was she breathing at all? It didn't look that way. He felt fear jolt through him. NOT Kagome. He could NOT lose his Kagome! He looked over at Rin, wondering how he could get them both back to Kaede's hut. A soft voice said, "I'll carry her." Sesshomaru looked up to see the kitsune standing there, looking like she'd found a new purpose. "I want to see my baby's grave. Not to mention that I owe you. You've put my soul at ease, now that I know my husbands memory is unsoiled because that dog is dead." She picked up Rin. "That was all I needed." 


	7. Kagome's day at Home

Hiya! Sorry it's been so long. School's been demanding. So, anyway, just sit back and enjoy the show, and I'll take care of the rest.  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE! I don't own INUYASHA! :( Poor me. For those of you that don't know, a kitsune is a fox demon.  
And Also for those of you that don't know, and Inuyokai is a dog demon, and an Inutaiyoukai is a very powerful dog demon. btw, if Anyone knows a better, more detailed description of Inutaiyoukai, please let me know, and I'll include it in the next chapter, along with giving that person credit for it.  
-

They arrived at Kaede's hut in no time at all. Sesshomaru set Kagome down gently on the mattress that Keade used for healing. The kitsune set down Rin, and then gave Sesshomaru a faint smile. "Do you mind..." Sesshomaru looked at her. "Oh. Yes, go right ahead. Rin can show you were to find his grave." Rin smiled at her. "Follow Rin-chan!" She skipped out the door, and the kitsune followed her. Sesshomaru was left alone. He wasn't alone for long, though, because Kaede came in carrying a kitten that looked very poorly fed. When she saw Sesshomaru standing there, with Kagome laying on the bed, she stopped in her tracks, and almost dropped the poor little thing in her hands. "Sesshomaru! What happened?" He nodded his head in the direction of Shippo's grave, where Shippo's mom was laying some flowers with Rin. "She happened. The kitsune you probably walked by. She tied her up by the neck. She thought that I killed her mate and Shippo, when it was that stupid half-breed brother of mine." Kaede nodded. "I see." She handed him the kitten. "Wait outside. I'll come get you when I'm ready."

Stepping outside,he saw Sango and Miroku sitting side by side. They were trying to fix the hole in Sango's boomerang. Sango smirked at him. "I never thought that you would ever be seen holding a cute little kitten." He just looked at her blankly. "Kagome's being looked at by Kaede." She looked at him, with a slight frown. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Sesshomaru."Sesshomaru paced back and forth, watching the sun move across the sky. The activity around him slowed, and then stopped, as dusk fell and the moon appeared. He continued pacing long into the morning, and saw, on the horizon, the sunrise. It's golden-red rays first touched the tree tops, then made it's way down to the ground, lighting up his face. He was just beginning to think that the worst had happened, and Kaede was trying to find the courage to tell him, when she came out, looking tired, but pleased. Seeing Sesshomaru's worried look, she smiled. "Don't be so worried. She's fine. Had me a little worried, at the beginnin'." Sesshomaru was relieved, but wanted to make sure for himself. "May I see her?" Kaede smiled. "Of course."

Kagome was laying on the mattress, but she sat up as he walked in. He gently pushed her on her shoulders, making her lay down. "Don't sit up, koishii. How are you feeling?" Kagome thought about it, and then shrugged. "I'm fine. Very tired though." Sesshomaru looked around Kaede's hut. It was a small home, with a fire pit on which meals were prepared in the center. There were three mattresses on one side of the firepit, not touching, but not far apart either. On the other side, there were two mattresses, and medical supplies. Spying some water, he asked Kagome if she was thirsty. She shook her head. "No, just tired." He smiled at her. "Just rest, then. Lay down, and go to sleep. I'll stay with you all night." She smiled up at him. "Really? Promise?" He kissed her softly, and it sent shivers through her. "I promise." Content, she layed down, and Sesshomaru layed next to her. Her breathing evened out, and she fell asleep.

Kagome didn't awaken later that day, and Sesshomaru would have been concerned if Kaede hadn't assured him that it was perfectly normal for her to be sleeping so much after her long night. She awoke the next day with a sudden desire to see her mother. Her family. She asked Sesshomaru about it. He wasn't entirely sure. "Kagome, you need your rest. I don't know if making the trip would be good for you. Kagome gave him her best big eyes, quivery lip, puppy dog look, which was pretty good, being as she was an Inuyokai, and she'd also had A LOT of practice. His heart melted instantly. "Well...I suppose... If you're not too tired. But if you get tired we are coming right back." Kagome squeeled and launched herself at Sesshomaru. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" He laughed at her. "You are going to use up all of your energy before we even get started if you keep this up." With an effort, she calmed herself. Anxiosly she said, "When can we leave?" He rolled his eyes slightly, almost impossible to see unless you knew him very well, which Kagome did. She was still getting used to his many odd personality traits, but she also knew quite a few by heart. For example, when he tilted his head, he was not listening intently, as you might think, but shrugging. And much of the time, when he smiled, there was only a slight upward tilt of his lips. "We can leave right away, Miss Ever So Impatiant."

They arrived at the well fairly quickly, and Kagome was soon in her own home. Her mother didn't seem to be home, so she and Sesshomaru went upstairs. Kagome wanted to show him around, and he'd already seen downstairs. She led him down the upstairs hallway, bringing him to the bathroom first. "This is the bathroom," she explained. "You've seen it before," she added with a blush. He grinned. Oh,he'd definately seen it. Although he was a little too preoccupied to pay much attention to the way it looked. He saw the toilet, and looked at it in an odd way. Kagome saw the look, and she explained how to use it and what it was for. "So you sit down on it and just go?" She laughed. "Pretty much." This seemed to disturb him, but he didn't remark on it. She next led him into Sota's room. "This is my little brother's bedroom. Not much to see here, just a whole bunch of boring boy stuff. See, there's his toy car collection, and that's his video game stack... Just stuff like that." Sesshomaru shook his head. "What is a videogame?" Kagome looked at him and smiled. "You remember the box in the livingroom that has moving pictures on it?" He nodded. "The television." She smiled. "Right. Well, these are like the moving pictures on the television, only you are the one that moves them." This seemed to disturb him even more than the toilet did. "All right! On to my room!"

Her room was right down the hallway from Sota's room, and the drapes were pulled shut, casting the room in complete darkness. Kagome didn't have much trouble with seeing though, because her eyes were much stronger now than they used to be. It was actually nice, having the dark after so much light. She didn't realize how much the light was making her head hurt until the light was gone. She layed down on her bed, and invited Sesshomaru to lay next to her. The bed sunk in as he sat down, and took her in his arms. She looked up at him, and smiled. Before she could say anything, he leaned down and kissed her gently. Her head spun. How could her heart beat this fast? How was it possible that he had this sort of effect on her? Her beast responded to that.

(Of course you feel this way about him. He is your one and only. I chose him. His beast chose you. That's all there is. Even if you both didn't want this match, you would have no choice but to fall for him.)

She ignored it, helpful as it was. She wasn't in the mood. She was too busy with Sesshomaru.


	8. Kagome's bad day

Hey! Another one! I'm so awesome. So, here you go! ENJOY!  
DISCLAIMER:ME NO OWNEY. NOT MINE.I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING! K?  
-

Sesshomaru gently kissed Kagome, holding her close. He caressed her skin, longing for more. He began to slip his hand up her shirt, but got no farther than her stomache when Souta walked into the room.

"EEEwWWWWW! KISSING! I'm telling Mom!" He ran out of the room, yelling for his mother. Kagome's face turned bright red, although Sesshomaru didn't know if it was embarssment or anger that did it. She knew that there was most likely going to be an argument with her mother about it. She wasn't looking forward to it. She would really not like to have her mom start yelling at her the minute she got there.

She could hear her mother coming up the stairs. From the way her footsteps sounded, she was very angry. Kagome dreaded those footsteps, just like she had when she was a child. She hadn't seen her mother this angry since she broke her mother's favorite vase when she was about five. She tensed.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI!" Kagome winced. Her mom must have had a really bad day to sound this ticked. She entered the room like a crazed tornado, and Kagome could have sworn her aura wipped around her. "What on Earth are you doing? The second I walk in Souta comes running to me yelling something about you and Sesshomaru and kissing." Kagome shot her mother an angry look. "All we were doing was kissing! There's nothing wrong with that. We're practically mates anyway! What do you have against him? He's never hurt you."

Her mother seemed to crumple then. Suddenly looking much, much older, she sat heavily on Kagome's bed. "I assume Sesshomaru didn't tell you then." Kagome blinked. "Didn't tell me what?" She looked at Sesshomaru, and felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. He wouldn't look at her. "Your Father was killed in battle. You know that. What you don't know, is that the battle was between the East and the West." Kagome felt like she was going to be sick, but she didn't say anything. Her mother continued. "The South was allied with the West, and the North was our ally. The Lords of the kingdoms led the attack, Kagome. They were at the front of the line." Kagome drew in a deep, shaky breath. "So, Sesshomaru's dad killed my dad. You can't hold Sesshomaru responsible for his father's actions." The look on both of their faces told a different story, and Kagome's stomach flipped. "You mean..." She began, but was unable to voice the horrible knowledge that had just become clear. Her mom finished her sentance for her in a voice barely above a wisper. "Sesshomaru's Father didn't kill your father, Kagome."

Kagome sat there, on her bed, suddenly far too close to Sesshomaru. With a panicked, drowning feeling, she relized that she HAD to leave, or she would suffocate. She stood up abruptly and ran for it, knowing that Sesshomaru would probably follow her and wishing he wouldn't. Wishing she'd never met him. She'd never been so confused, so afraid. She cried as she ran, but she didn't know where her feet were taking her. She avoided the well. Sesshomaru would expect her to go to the fudal side. She ran right into the city, were Sesshomaru had enough sense not to go. He would stick out like a sore thumb. Buildings and people just wipped by in a blur. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care. As long as she was away. When she finally stopped to catch her breath, she found herself outside of a coffee shop. Gratefully, she went in. She needed something hot and caffinated, and the noisy atmosphere should drown out her thoughts.

Just as she'd predicted, the coffee shop was packed. She breathed a sigh of relief. Shesshomaru would have a hard time finding her in here, what with all the different smells cloging his nose. She thought for a minute. Then she looked down at herself. She was wearing her highschool clothes, but her markings made her stand out. Great. She ducked into the women's bathroom, hoping that Sesshomaru knew he wasn't allowed to go in after her. He would freak out a lot of women if he did. She stood in front of the mirror and stared at her purple markings. How could she hide them enough to blend in? She didn't have any extra clothes to cover it, and even if she did, it was very hot outside and it would be kinda weird to be walking around with a coat and all that in ninety degree weather. Just as she was wishing she didn't have any markings, she noticed that they were beginning to fade. Soon, you couldn't see them at all. Wow! She thought. Then she realized something. If she could do this, could Sesshomaru?

She didn't know why she needed to be away from him so bad. Sure, what her mother said had shocked her to the core, and it hurt her badly to know that the reason she never met her father was because this deamon, this Inutaiyoukai, had killed him. Her mate. Her mate had killed her father. She didn't realize she was crying until she felt her tears dripping onto her neck and soaking into her shirt. She wiped her face angrily and blew her nose. She wasn't going to let him control her. He lied to her. Sure it was by omission, but a lie was a lie. She deserved to know damnit, and he didnt' say one word! Neither did her mother, for that matter! Screw them both! She was an Inutaiyokai, for god's sake. She could take care of herself! She would take care of herself! She would get a job, save up some money, and rent an apartment.

(Don't be stupid.) That was her beast. 'What?' She snapped back. (We can't possibly live without him. You know that as well as I do.) 'I Can certaintly try!' She could sense her beast shake its head. (You do not know how wrong you are, Kagome. Being without him will destroy us.) 'I don't care. I'm going to do it anyway.' Her beast sighed. (You will drive us to insanity.) 'What do you mean?' She got no answer. 'What do you mean?' She asked again. Still, no answer. 'Fine. Don't answer me.' With a huff she returned her thoughts to the outside. Staring into the mirror, she saw that her markings were still gone. Her face was now the face of a stranger. She had become so accustomed to her new face, her new markings, that this startled her. She took a deep breath and walked out the bathroom door.

He was there, standing by the door. I wanted to cry as I relized that he didn't have markings either. So he knew that I could probably hide mine, and he would be looking for my face without markings. I ducked my head. I knew that if I walked passed him, he would smell me and know it was me. If I didn't walk passed him, I could be here for a while. Damn. I wished there was another door, but there wasn't. Damn again. I stood there quietly for a few minutes, acting like i was looking at one of the menus. When I looked back up, He was still standing there. That was when I knew what I had to do. I'd be quick about it, if I had to. Abruptly, I stood up, and headed for the door with a fast beating heart. Closer to him. As I walked by, I heard him draw in a sharp breath, and I took off. I didn't have to look to know that he was following. I was heading for the countryside.


	9. Understanding

NOTE: Oh my goodness! Why didn't anyone point out that I changed tense in that last chapter by the end? I didn't even notice! Was it better that way, or worse? Give me feedback people!  
DISCLAIMER: I REALLY WISH I OWNED INUYASHA AND IT'S CHARACTERS SOMETIMES, BUT UNFORTUNATELY I DON'T. ALL OF THE CHARACTER BELONG TO THE PEOPLE WHO MADE AND PUBLISHED THE MANGA AND ANIME. NOT ME. -

She could feel him behind her. Just a few miles behind her, actually. She hadn't known she could really run this fast. Away from him. She never thought she'd be running away from him. She wiped at her away her tears angrily and picked up speed. She was ashamed of herself for being so weak that she had to run from him. That she couldn't just face him head on. She saw a cornfield, and knew that she might lose him if she hid there. They were mazes after all, right?

She twisted and turned, running deeper and deeper into the heart of the field. She felt him slow down greatly, until she felt that she had breathing room. That didn't make her stop moving though. she took the most confusing path she could and stopped when she was in the very center of the field. Then she collapsed on the ground and curled herself into the tiniest ball possible. She wouldnt allow herself to cry, if she did he would most likely find her. So she sat there quietly. Waiting, watching. Noon turned into dusk, and dusk turned into night, and still he didn't find her. She laid down and fell asleep, exhausted from her run.

She awoke early in the morning, as the sun was just coming up, to see Sesshomaru sitting across from her. He didn't notice that she was awake at first, he was staring down at his hands, and Kagome couldn't see the look on his face because his hair covered her view. She unintentionally made a small sound, almost a wimpering, as she relized her beast was right earlier. She couldn't be without him. Even now she wanted to fling herself into his arms and cry her heart out. His head shot up, and Kagome's beast let out a cry of agony. He had tear stains all down his face, making tracks through the dirt that she must have kicked up by running. She had never thought she'd see him cry. He went to speak and she held up a hand. "Before you say anything...just explain to me...Why did you kill my father?" He looked down and away, and closed his eyes.

"There is a meeting held every few years between the lords of all the kingdoms. I'd met him there, several times before the war. He was tall, and had hair and markings just like yours. He had a sharp, angular face, and looked very strict, but he was really kind. He and my father dispised each other. Something about their moral choices. I'm not entirely sure. I had no problems with your father, but I didn't like him much. He was just another person." Sesshomaru stopped then, and took a breath, as if he was steadying himself to say something. After a second he said, "Your father killed my father in battle when I was still young. There was a battle between the West and the East. Just one. It was enough. The West withdrew. Without our leader, what could we do?" He paused again. "Then, when we fought years later, I was the leader of the west. Your father and I fought head on. He tried to kill me. Just like he'd killed my father. He said that I was just like my father. I looked like him, I acted like him... I was so angry. I was nothing like my father! He'd let himself become weakened by a human, tied down and controlled. He had Inuyasha with her, and by doing so he soiled our bloodline. That's what pushed me over the edge. That's why I killed him."

After his explanation, Sesshomaru turned slowly away from Kagome. "I followed you to tell you my side of the story. Now that I'm done, I'll leave. You probably don't want to ever see my face again." Kagome didn't think. She reached out and grabbed his wrist, and then lifted his hand to her mouth and bit down. She realized that her beast had slipped in. Sesshomaru turned around in surprise, and Kagome looked up at him. His voice came a little breathless. "Do you know what you've just done?" She had bitten his right hand. It was the first of three mating marks. The other two were on the inside of his left wrist and on the right side of his neck. Then he realized that she did know. Because this wasn't Kagome. It was her beast. She looked up at him, her eyes purple, like her markings.

He took her into his arms and she tilted her head back. His lips met hers softly, and Kagome's eyes fluttered closed. She sighed and melted into him. Still kissing her, he gently laid her down on the ground and moved on top of her. He slowly started lifting her shirt up. Kagome moved to allow him better access. Her rational was thinking, 'Wait! Here? We're gonna do it here?' Her beast chuckled. 'Why not? It's as good a place as any. It doesn't really matter. We just need Sesshomaru. That's all.' Then her rational mind shut up, because her irrational mind, her instinct, was making more sense. Of course it was. It knew this better. She undressed Sesshomaru as he undressed her. She felt a second of pain when he entered her, but then it faded to pleasure. She sighed, and then gasped as he bit her left hand and then her right wrist. Kagome closed her eyes. 'I love him.' She thought. Her beast made an answering sound, but that was about all. She took his left wrist and kissed it gently, and then bit into it, loving the tast of him.

"I love you." She sighed. Then he bit her neck, and she felt the most wonderful pain she had ever experienced in her life. It was like she had been missing a large chunk of herself for her whole life and had never known it. It was like coming inside out of an ice and snow storm in the middle of the coldest part of winter after being out for hours and then taking a bath in hot water. Part of her had been gone, and now she was whole, now she was HIS. Her beast had been right. She couldn't live without him. She would've never managed. This was amazing. Wonderful, even! By the way he was tensed, he must've felt it too.

She knew that she wasn't fully complete yet, though. There was still a timy part missing. And she knew how to fix it. She needed to bite him. But when she went to, she felt wrong. Like she couldn't. Then she realized that she had said she loved him before he bit her. He must have to do the same. Just as she was thinking it, she shuddered against him, filled with a feeling she'd never known. She knew it had to do with having sex. A second later she felt him shudder against her and she let out a cry of pleasure. "Kagome..." He gasped. "I love you.." Then she bit him. Hard. Her mouth filled with his blood at the same time that she felt a peace and calm settle over her, and she knew she was attatched to him forever. She was his now. He was hers. Now she was safe, and that's why she was calm. He felt the same way. She could tell. Now, everything was perfect. -

Hey! I know that when I was talking about the mating marks I said the right wrist for Kagome and the left wrist for Sesshomaru, I did that on purpose, because it's opposite for men and women. Just wanted to clarify that. Thank's for reading. 


	10. New Beginnings

Kagome looked up. The sun was setting, and it bathed everything in a beautiful golden-red color. 'The sun's setting already? No way we've been here that long.' She looked at Sesshomaru. He was so handsome in the light of the dying day. His silver hair seemed to be on fire, and his pale skin shone. He looked like a god. She heard the cornstalks wisper around them as a breeze blew through them. "Are you going to stare at me all day?" his voice startled her. She had thought he was sleeping. She smiled, and then giggled slightly. He propped himself up on his arm. "This Sesshomaru fails to see what is so funny." Kagome just outright laughed. He was so funny when he spoke third person. "You just make me happy, that's all." She looked back up to the sky. He followed her gaze, and smiled at her confusion. "Time seems to go more slowly when you have just become mated." "Oh." Sesshomaru frowned.  
"Are you unhappy with our mating?"

"What? No, of course not! It's just... What will Mom think? Or Gramps? Or even Souta? Wait, no, he'd think it's awesome. But still. Do you think that maybe we rushed into this too fast?"  
"Hn. What does it matter what your mother's opinion is? As long as you are happy then that is all that is important." Kagome stared at him. He really didn't get it? Oh, yea, he didn't really have much of a family when he was growing up. Poor Sesshy. "Well, I love them. I want them to be happy too." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, as if this confused him. Then his face straightened out, and he smiled. "Just don't let anyone stand in your way Kagome. My little Miko." Kagome smiled at him. She looked up to see the first stars twinkling into existence. "We should be getting back. My mother will be worried." Sesshomaru sighed. "Do we have to?" The smile Kagome gave him was enough encouragement to pull her back down onto the earthern floor, and that's exactly what he did.

*Kagomes house*

"Hey Mom! We're home!" Kagome called as she threw her coat into the closet. She was the only one who really used the closet, so it wasn't like she had to be neat or anything. She could hear the television on in the living room and Souta exclaiming "That's right, Pikachu! Thunderbolt him into next Tuesday!" Kagome smiled to herself and went upstairs to her bedroom. Sesshomaru followed her, so quiet that he might have not been there. Kagome stopped when she was outside of her bedroom door. Something was wrong, but she couldn't figure out what. Her eyes landed on her door, and she saw that it was partially open. She always left her door closed when she wasn't in the room. She hesitantly put her hand on the doorknob and pushed the door open.

Kagome's mom was sitting on her was someone else on her bed too. He had his back to her, but she could almost recognize him. He had short dark hair, and for a second Kagome had a flash of panic that maybe it was Naraku, and they hadn't really defeated him, and he was holding her mother captive. But then he turned around and she saw with relief that it was Hojo. That relief was short lived, however, when she caught the looks on their faces. Her mother looked like she'd been caught in the act of taking a cookie from the jar, but more than that she looked smug. And Hojo, well, he looked delighted. He jumped up from the bed and crossed to her, grabbing her hands in his.

"Oh, thank you ever so much Kagome, for choosing me as a husband! I promise I will be the best husband anyone could ask for. I'll be kind and loving and doting, and you wont have to lift so much as a finger! I'll do all the work, and all the cooking and cleaning too. All you have to do is take care of the children we will have together."

Sesshomaru had been growling softly this whole time, but by the end of Hojo's statement, his growling had gotten loud. He yanked Kagome out of Hojo's grasp and pulled him against himself tightly. "The Miko is already spoken for." he snapped out. Kagome put her hand on his, which covered her stomach. "Sesshomaru, he couldn't possibly have known that. Don't be cross with him, it's not his fault." Then Kagome turned to her mother. "How could you do this? You knew Sesshomaru and I were going to become mates, and yet you tricked poor Hojo into believing I wanted to marry him? Do you know how unfair that is to him?" Kagome's mom rose from her position on the bed. "I simply assumed that when you found out the truth of your father's murder, you would have the decency to discontinue seeing his murderer. I took steps to ensure that you would be well off in the future. Hojo is a very nice and respecable young man, you know."

Kagome was so mad that she lost her control over her appearance, just slightly, and her eyes turned red. "You. Have. No. Idea." she managed to grind out between her teeth. "You don't know what happened. You don't know that my father was tormenting him, being cruel to him. My father is not the saint you make him out to be. I admit that Sesshomaru has done bad things in his life, and I admit that when he killed my father he took a whole lot away from us. How long are you going to harbor this hatred? For the next one-hundred years of your life? The next thousand? Well, you will have to learn to live with him, because we ARE mates now, and I cannot be taken away from him. And yes, Hojo is a wonderful man. And-" she directed this to Hojo- "he deserves a wonderful wife. But I'm not her. I can't be. Im sorry Hojo." Hojo looked heartbroken, and it made Kagome feel bad. He'd been trying so hard to win her for so long, and had finally thought he'd gotten his wish...

"Get out of my house." The break in the silence startled her, and the words her mother spoke startled her more. "Get out, and don't ever come back. I don't ever want to see you again." Kagome stared at her as the words sank in, and then she turned and left, giving her mom one more regretful glance over her shoulder. She went into the kitchen and saw Souta grabbing a Big Mac that he must have stashed in the fridge for later. "Hey sis." His easy smile and welcome of her almost brought her to tears. "Hey Souta. Listen, I'm not gona be around much anymore, but I'd still like to be able to see you. How about we meet once a month at..." she looked around, trying to think of a place for them to meet. Her eyes fell on the burger. "At McDonalds. 'Kay? Say, the last Saturday in the month, around noon?" Souta smiled up at her. "Sure sis, I'd like that. Why are you leaving?" Kagome shook her head. "Mom and I had an argument." She motioned to Sesshomaru. "This is my... well, pretty much my husband. He's a demon." Souta grinned. "Like Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru snorted. "No, better than Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's a full demon." As Souta thought about it, Kagome watched the wheels in his head turn. She saw the understanding come across his face, and watched his face light up. "So, my brother-in-law is a demon? Awesome!" Kagome laughed. "See, I told you he'd say that." she said to Sesshomaru. Her sharp demon ears picked up the sound of footsteps on the stairs. "Listen, Souta. We've gota go. Sorry we couldn't stay longer. I'll see you at the end of the month!" Kagome hugged her little brother, then she and Sesshomaru hightailed it out the door. Kagome grabbed her coat on the way and they were out the door just as her mother stepped off the bottom step.

DISCLAIMER! NOT MINE! JUST MY PLOT. EVRYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE AUTHORS AND PUBLISHERS OF INUYASHA. SPECIAL THANKS TO cressant moon FOR SOME HELP 


	11. What did you say?

Another chapter, yay! Sry it took so long. For some reason I couldn't get the site to let me update. It kept saying I had an error type 2. I dont know. Whatever. Hope the last chapter was good. Please review. They keep me writing. Otherwise I just don't feel like writing another chapter...

DISCLAIMER: I OWNES NOTHING. ALL BELONGS TO INUYASHA CREATERS AND PUBLISHERS. Whoo. Now that that's outa my system, on with the Show! Um.. story.  
-

She held herself together just long enough to get through the well. Once there, she sank to the ground and hugged her knees, crying. Sesshomaru sat down next to her and put his arms around her, pulling her to him. "Shhh. It's okay Kagome. Your mother will realize her mistake. She loves you too much to do this. She is just speaking in anger." Kagome shook her head. She thought she knew her mother, but the woman that Kagome used to call 'Mom' would never have acted this way. She couldn't figure it out. Where had she gone wrong? How had she not noticed her mother changing? The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she HAD noticed, but she had always assumed that the changes in her mother were caused by worry for her daughter, who was fighting for her life 500 years in the past. And then Souta had hit puberty...

She looked up at Sesshomaru. "I just don't know. She never used to be this way..." Kagome sighed. 'If only I could bring back my father... Perhaps then she'd be excepting of Sesshomaru.' (No. It's not a bad idea, I'll give you that. But father has been dead for over fifteen years now. Even if we could find his corpse, it would be disgusting and I doubt there would hardly be anything left but bones. You know what scavangers are like. Not to mention, I think the person has to be recently deceased for Sesshomaru to revive them.) Kagome sighed. She knew her beast was right.

Sesshomaru picked her up, and she cried out in surprise. He froze, and she felt him tense up. "Did I hurt you?" his voice was rough with concern. "Ohh.. No, I just wasn't expecting it. Where are we going?" Sesshomaru gave her an amused glance. "What? Are you curious?" The look she gave him said she was dying to know. That was the same look Rin gave him when she didn't know something and wanted him to teach her. (Teaching our Miko is a good idea.) he heard his beast wisper with a chuckle. 'Later'. He promised. 'Right now we have to get Rin, then go home. Then we will teach her.' Sesshomaru smiled down at Kagome. "We're going to go get Rin. Then we're going home." This didn't seem to make her any less curious though. "Home? as in, your home? Your CASTLE?" She broke off, and was quiet as she thought. "Wait. MY castle too. I... I get to live in a castle? Like royalty?" He nuzzled her neck. He couldn't help it. She was just too darn cute. "You are royalty now, pet." He got the desired effect when she shuddered. His chuckle cascaded over her. "Time to go collect Rin."

They made it to Sango's hut fairly easily, with few interruptions. Except when he stopped to kiss her, and she had to wiggle out of his arms before he could take it beyond a kiss. Which was exactly what she wanted him to do. She didn't stop worrying about Sesshomaru jumping her when they got into the village. If anything, she started to freak even more. What if he decided he wanted her now, right in the middle of the town? She avoided touching him like the plauge, because she knew it wouldn't lead to any good. Sango came out to greet them with a smile on her face. "Oh! Thank Kami you two finally showed up! Rin is a handful and a half to take care of. I have no idea how you manage it, Sessomaru." She led them inside. "Rin is out learning some things about healing with Keade. I think she might have some powers of a powerful healer." Miroku smiled at them. "Well hello, Kagome and Sesshomaru-sama. Please, sit down. Have some tea." He was sitting and pouring tea for himself and Sango. He produced two more cups and filled them up as well. When they had all sat down and started drinking, Miroku said "Well, congradulations!" Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at him. "Thank you." Said Kagome. "We havn't been mated for more than twenty-four hours. So don't feel left out or anything." Miroku's smile turned to surprise. "You mean you don't know? Can't you tell?" Kagome stared at him, and then turned and looked at Sesshomaru, who also looked confused. Then she looked back at Miroku. "Can't I tell what?" Miroku frowned at Sesshomaru. Without looking at her, he replied, "Kagome, you're pregnant." 


	12. Misunderstandings

So, that last chapter was a bit of a shock, huh? It kinda shocked me too. I really wasn't planning on that. I'm really not sure how that happened, the story just sorta wrote itself. Oh, wait! I know. I think somebody sent me a review telling me that they should have puppies. Not sure who it was though. Whoever it was, thanks so much. Also, thanks for the reviews. I couldn't have possibly continued this story without them. They've been my inspiration.

DISCLAIMER! NOT MINE. THIS BELONGS TO THE CREATORS AND PUBLISHERS OF INUYASHA. Did I spell creators right? I think so..  
-

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. No. She couldn't possibly be. They'd only had sex twice! Well... He had enough common sense to know that it only took one time to impregnate a woman, but he'd never done that. It wasn't like he hadn't had enough sex, he had. But the women he chose had never...conceived. He felt fear hammer in his chest and close up his throat. He didn't know a single thing about being a father. His father wasn't exactly a good example, he barely ever was around. And he was a bad husband. Messing around on his mother with a human woman. One look at Kagome, though, and the tightness loosened up. She was absolutely beaming. Her skin seemed to glow, and he noticed it then. The different scent she had. It was a comforting, homey smell. The smell you'd expect a mother to have. He could've kicked himself for not noticing it earlier. He felt a sudden fear grip him. A different fear than earlier. This was an irrational fear. What if the baby wasn't his? She smiled at him. "Isn't this great, Sesshomaru? We get to be parents!" He tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. Her smile died on her face. "Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" He shook his head, and tried to tell her that everything was fine, but all that came out of his mouth was a faint whimper. Too faint for a human to hear, but just right for Kagome's sharp demon ears. Her heart dropped. He didn't want kids? She stood up abruptly. "Please excuse us. We'll be back later for Rin." She tugged Sesshomaru up and then swept him out the door behind her.

Once in the woods, Kagome pulled Sesshomaru into her arms and held him close. He trembled against her, his face buried in her hair. She rubbed his back slowly. "Sesshomaru, everything's going to be ok. Really, you'll see. You'll love having kids. They're the best." He just gripped her tighter. 'What's wrong with him?'

(Insecurity. I imagine his father wasn't a great dad. He's afraid he'll screw up.)

'Oh, that's just silly. Sesshomaru would be a wonderful father. He's loving, and protective...'

(He doesn't know that. Although Rin is like a daughter to him, so he's had experience at being a father.)

"Sesshomaru, relax. You can do this. Being a dad isn't all that hard. After all, you've been taking care of Rin all this time, haven't you?" He sniffled and pulled her so close that she had trouble breathing. "Rin's not my daughter." Kagome shook her head. "Yes she is. She's an adopted daughter. If you can handle her, you can handle a pup or two." He pulled away slightly. "Do you really think so?" Kagome smiled up at him, and his breath caught with adoration. "I know so." She leaned up and kissed him passionately. He fought the urge to push her up against a tree. Her tongue snaked out and licked his bottom lip, and he submitted to his urge with a groan.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked to Kaede's hut holding hands, thinking that they had a good chance of finding Rin there. They stepped in and saw Kaede and Rin fixing a bird's broken wing. Kagome and Sesshomaru watched, amazed at the tenderness that Rin showed. Without looking up, or giving any other indication that she had heard them come in, Kaede greeted them. Rin looked up. "Kagome-san! Sesshomaru-sama!" Keade- still not looking up- said, "Rin, focus on the patient. You can't let yourself be distracted." Rin looked immediately back to the bird. While they finished fixing the bird, Kagome and Sesshomaru talked about Sesshomaru's castle. They were knee deep in talking about the garden, and Sesshomaru's gardening skills (which she was just as surprised as the next person to find out about), when something made Kagome break off the conversation and look at Rin. The little girl had the bird held gently but firmly in her little hands, and a blue light surrounded them both. Kagome reached out and grasped Sesshomaru's arm tightly, her heart hammering in her throat. The blue light flashed blindingly bright, and when it died down, the bandages fell off of the bird's wing, showing it whole and unbroken. Keade flashed a proud smile up at Sesshomaru and Kagome. "It would seem that ye two have a very powerful Miko on your hands." 


	13. To fillet a fish

Kagome's feet were starting to hurt from walking, and Rin was starting to walk very slowly and drag her feet. Kagome reached up and tugged on Sesshomaru's sleeve, and he turned to look at her. "I think we should stop for the night. The sun will go down soon, and Rin and I are tired. And I badly need a bath." He frowned but nodded. "We will stop as soon as I find an appropriate place." Her beaming smile was well worth the hours that stopping would waste. A little while later he brought them to a stop in a clearing in the forest. "We will rest here for the night. Jaken." The toad demon ran up from where he was at the back of the group. "Yes milord!" Without looking at him, Sesshomaru said, "Gather firewood." Jaken ran off to do his lord's bidding, and Kagome found a good spot to lay her sleeping bag. She pulled it out of her back pack and unrolled it on the ground. She would share it with Rin. While she was doing this, Rin was catching fish from a nearby stream. She caught one, and Kagome went over and helped her catch a few more.

Bringing them back to the camp, she found another obstacle. How to clean them? She looked questioningly at Rin, but Rin wasn't there. Looking around, Kagome saw her picking up twigs from the ground for the fire. She felt a hand cover her own, and looked up to see the handsome face of her lover. He smirked at her. "Do you require assistance?" She blushed and nodded, and he smiled and took the fish from her. Laying them down on a semi- flat rock, he pulled her behind him. "This may create a mess." His poison whip shot out and cut the heads off. His next strike stripped the scales from it. He walked forward and flipped them over, then stood back and did it again. He turned to her and smiled. She smiled back, but then frowned. "Won't the poison from your poison whip make them inedible?" He motioned to the fire pit. "Cook them and they will be safe."

As Kagome prepared dinner for herself and Rin, Sesshomaru watched her movements, making no effort to be discreet. She served it up to Rin on something that she called a "paper plate" and then came over to Sesshomaru, holding out a plate with a fish on it. "I do not need food." Was his response. She looked crestfallen. "I made this especially for you Sesshomaru. But I guess it must not really be all that good. I'm not the best cook, and—" He jumped up and swiped the plate from her fingers, and deftly took a bite of the fish. She grinned at him, and he realized that he'd been duped. But he had to admit, this was some delicious fish. "It is… adequate." Her jaw dropped, and he saw the surprise on her face. He smirked. "Had you been expecting me to tell you it was disgusting?" She pouted. "I'd been expecting you to tell me it was amazing! Inuyasha and Shippou could never seem to get enough!" He swept her up into his arms and brought his lips down to hers. He paused a hairsbreadth away. "Do you really think I am anything like that petulant half-breed?" Mutely she shook her head. "Good girl." He murmured, before letting her go and returning to his seat beneath the tree.

Awhile later, while Kagome and Rin were bathing, Rin hesitantly said, "Kagome-san?" Kagome glanced down at her. "Are you going to be Rin-chan's new mama?" Kagome smiled at her. "Would you like that Rin?" The adorable child's whole face lit up with a smile, and she squealed and wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist. "Rin-chan would very much like that." Rin paused, and then put a hand to Kagome's stomach. "Mama, why do you have a bump on your belly?" Kagome stared at Rin in confusion. "Rin, I don't—" she glanced down and saw that she did in fact have a slightly distended abdomen. 'no, that can't be possible. Not this soon. It takes, like, months for a baby to show!' Her beast didn't answer, so she called for Sesshomaru. He appeared instantly, and his eyes raked over her body, coming back up to rest on her face. "What is it?" She put her hand on her stomach, and Sesshomaru's eyes were drawn to the movement. When he saw the bulge in her abdomen, he raised an eyebrow. "Is this what you are worried about?" At her silent nod he continued, "The gestation period of inuyoukai is generally four to five months. Depending on the number of pups in the litter." Kagome had paled. When she heard this last part, she squeaked. "The number? As in, more than one?" at his nod, she swallowed hard. "I don't know if my body can handle that, Sesshomaru." He stepped into the water and drew her into his arms. "Don't worry. You forget that you are and Inuyoukai now. Your body is made for this kind of thing." Sesshomaru glanced down when he felt a tug on his hakama. "Sesshomaru-sama?" He smiled at her. "Rin, how would you like to be a big sister?"


	14. I just need a minute

Needless to say, Rin was ecstatic to be becoming a big sister. She was following Kagome around, and helping with practically everything. At first it was adorable, but it was starting to become a nuisance. "Rin, could you leave me alone for five minutes please?" She didn't say it unkindly, in fact, she was very gentle about it, but Rin's eyes filled up. "Mama doesn't want Rin-chan's help?" Kagome brushed her fingers through Rin's hair, pushing it out of her eyes and smoothing it back away from her face. "No Rin, I like having your help. I just need to do a few things without your help, okay? When I'm doing my stuff, could you find some sticks to put in the fire?" Rin's eyes lit up at having a task to do, and she scampered off in search. "You handled that well." Standing up, Kagome glanced over her shoulder to see Sesshomaru with a small smile on his face. She turned around and he tugged her to him, folding her within his many layers of kimono, and tucking her head under his chin. "I just needed a few minutes without a little voice in my head." **You sound like a schizo.** Kagome giggled at her beast's wicked sense of humor. "What's a schizo?" Kagome pulled back slightly to see Sesshomaru's confused amber orbs. "A schizo is a person who hears voices when there really is nobody talking. Their minds make up the voices. The voices generally tell the person to do weird or bad things, and make them believe things that aren't true. Wait-" Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side. "How did you know what my beast said?" His eyes widened. "You didn't know about that either? I keep forgetting that you were once human. My beast and your beast communicate. They hear everything that the other person's beast says." Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose between her forefinger and thumb. "Then why do I never hear your beast's thoughts?" Reaching down, Sesshomaru gently began to massage her shoulders, being very gentle with her. "Sometimes our beasts tell us something they find amusing or important that the other had said. Most times they keep it to themselves." He walked her over to the shade of a pine tree and helped her sit down. "It will be too dark soon to do anything, so you rest and I will gather food."

Kagome couldn't sleep. She just couldn't. No matter how she tossed and turned. She silently slipped out of the sleeping bag, careful not to wake Rin. When she straightened, she felt nauseous and dizzy, and quickly ran to the stream to empty her stomach. She felt soothing hands rub her back and hold her hair back, and she leaned exhaustedly into the warmth the body provided. "This only lasts for about two weeks." He murmured softly. She didn't have the strength to look up at him. "Two weeks is a long time, Sesshomaru." He ran his fingers softly over her cheek. "I know. It is much shorter than the human's period of sickness." She closed her eyes and melted into him. 'Beast, do me a favor please. Tell Sesshomaru's beast to tell Sesshomaru that I am the luckiest female to have him as a mate.' **He told me to tell you he loves you.**

Kagome fell asleep in his arms, and didn't wake the whole night.

**Alright, so Sesshomaru is sweet and amazing So, about the schizo thing, I wasn't trying to offend anyone by giving a stereotypical view of the illness or something. Its just that Kagome doesn't know much about it, and she's trying to explain it the best she can to Sesshomaru. So, no hate plz. **

**The only reason this is updated so quickly is because of all the wonderful reviews and alerts and favorites I found in my inbox this morning. Thank you for that. **

**Ask and you shall receive!**

**Standard disclaimer applies.**


	15. The Dead Don't Stay Dead

Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry this took so long. Honestly, I don't know what I'm doing here, and this is probably a piece of crap. shoot me a message if you have any ideas for continuing this, because i've got serious writer's block. Anyway, we see the reappearance of an old friend

Thx for taking the time to read this, and as always, please shoot me. A review. ;p

DISCLAIMER: INUYASHA DOESN'T BELONG TO ME -

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Inuyasha was dead. She'd watched him walk to hell with Midoriko. So how was he standing there, looking at her with those large amber eyes; so similar to the eyes that she had fallen in love with, and yet so infinately different? "Kagome...How could you? I thought you loved me. I died for you!" Kagome stumbled back, clutching protectively at her protruding belly. He took a step forward to close the gap she had created. She took another step backwards, watching him with fear for her unborn child. "Who's is it?" When she didn't answer her, he grabbed her by her upper arms. "I SAID, WHO'S IS IT? Who's it's father, huh? Koga? Miroku? Or some guy that I havn't met? I swear, whoever it is, I'll tear them to pieces! You are MY woman, Kagome!" Just when she thought that help may not come, the crack of a poison whip sounded, and Inuyasha fell back, a stripe of skin burned off his cheek. "Better run, mutt. That was just a warning." Kagome didn't need to glance back to recognize the voice, but she did anyway, just to see his reassuring visage. He reached where she was standing, and gently pushed her behind him. "You? You're the brat's dad? Another whip, this one closer to his eye. He ignored it. "I thought you hated humans, Sesshomaru. Going soft in your old age?" Sesshomaru stepped forward, flexing his claws. 'Wait!' she cried to him over their telepathic link. He didn't glance back at her, but she knew she had his attention. 'Just... Please don't kill him' she could have almost swore that she saw his lip twitch with disatisfaction. 'Fine. But you'd better make it up to me.' she blushed at the promise his words held. 'Later.' He didn't bother even trying to hide his smirk. As Inuyasha lept at him, and he sidestepped and raked his nails along Inuyasha's throat, Kagome could only pray that they would both come out of this living. 


End file.
